That Boy is Mine
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Logan Mitchell and Jo Taylor have been best friends for a long time. One day they see a handsome tall blonde and compete with one another to see if he's straight or gay. They compete to see who he likes. Will their friendship withstand the fight? Or will it crumble? Kogan Kenjo HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Best Friends

**So this is the winner of my poll. So it's the next full fic I will be posting. It's what most voted for so I hope you like it. **

**That Boy is Mine **

**Chapter 1: Best Friends **

Logan Mitchell sighed as he sat down on his bed. Tomorrow was his first day of school of his senior year. He was excited, but still he was scared too. This year was going to change everything. His and his best friend, Jo Taylor's relationship was going to be tested. They had been friends for years now and Logan was scared of growing apart. He didn't want to lose her. They were perfect together.

Logan smiled to himself as he remembered the day he and Jo had met. It was so long ago, yet he still remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Five year old Logan Mitchell walked into his kindergarten classroom. He was holding tightly to his mother, Joanna's hand. He wasn't scared, he just didn't want to get separated from her. He had no idea where to go._

_The classroom was big and had several kids in there already. They were talking to one another and playing with the various toys that were offered. The room was filled with many vibrant colors. There were tables for the kids to sit at and a white dry erase board for the teacher to write on. There were children's books in the corner and a TV on the wall. _

_Logan followed Joanna up to the teacher. She stopped Logan and he stood there while they talked. Joanna then let go of Logan's hand and turned to face him. _

"_Ok Logan I have to go now," Joanna said crouching down to be level with Logan. "I will be back at three to pick you up," she said. Logan nodded his head listening to his mother. "This is your teacher Ms. Harris," she said pointing to the woman standing next to her. She was a tall blonde with dark blue eyes. She seemed to be in her early thirties. _

"_Hi Logan," Ms. Harris said. _

"_H-Hi," Logan said shyly. _

"_Ok I'll see you later sweetie," Joanna said. Logan nodded his head as she left. _

"_Well Logan I'll take you to your seat and you can meet the other kids," Ms. Harris said. Logan nodded his head and followed Ms. Harris over to a table where a little blonde girl was sitting. Ms. Harris pointed to a chair for Logan. Logan sat down. "Logan this is Jo," Ms. Harris said pointing to the girl. "Jo," she said getting the girls attention. "This is Logan he is going to be sharing this table with you," she said. Jo nodded her head and Ms. Harris walked away. _

"_Hi," Logan said looking at the little blonde girl. _

"_Hi," Jo said. _

"_Do you like to draw?" Logan asked, "my mommy says I an artist," he said proudly. _

"_Yeah," Jo said. Jo got out her crayons and Logan asked Ms. Harris for some paper and they started drawing together. After a few minutes they both had a picture. _

"_Here this is for you my new friend," Logan said holding out a picture to Jo. Jo took the picture and smiled at it. _

"_Hey it's me," she said smiling. Logan nodded his head. "This is for you my new friend too," she said handing Logan his picture. Logan took it and looked at it. "It's you," she said. _

"_Thank you," Logan said smiling at her. They both continued to draw and talk to one another. _

Logan and Jo had been best friends ever since that incident in kindergarten. They bonded over so many things and over the years they had grown to have similar interests. Logan and Jo were as close as two people could be. They had also done a lot together and helped one another through their problems. Most people at first thought that they were a couple until Logan told them he didn't like Jo that way.

As the years went by though Logan started to notice something was off. He wasn't attracted to girls like he should be. Sure he thought they were good looking, but he wasn't attracted to them. They didn't get him going like guys did. Seeing a rock hard body and rough facial features were what did it for him. He didn't know what to think about it or who he could turn to. Then one day it just came out.

_Twelve year old Logan sat on his bed wringing his hands together. Jo was over and they were watching a movie together. Logan had something he wanted to tell Jo, but he wasn't sure if he could. _

"_Something wrong Logan?" Jo asked looking over at him. _

"_No, I'm fine," Logan said quickly. He was scared of telling her this. _

"_Logan we're best friends you can tell me anything," Jo said looking at him worriedly. _

"_It's nothing," Logan said looking away from Jo. _

"_Come on just tell me," Jo said. _

"_Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone," Logan said. _

"_I promise," Jo said holding her hand up. Logan smiled at that and took a deep breath. _

"_I think I'm gay," Logan said looking down at his hands in his lap. _

"_You think?" Jo asked confused. _

"_Well I'm not sure," Logan said looking up at Jo. "I mean I look at girls but I don't feel anything and there's this guy," he said looking away from Jo. _

"_Logan, I won't think of you any differently," Jo said, "besides I've kind of been expecting this since last summer when I caught you staring at guys on the beach," she said giggling. _

"_Really?" Logan asked. _

"_Yeah, it's totally cool," Jo said laughing, "you're my best friend and nothing is going to change that," she said smiling at him. _

"_Thank you Jo," Logan said smiling at her. Jo moved over to him and hugged him tightly. _

A few weeks after that incident Jo had talked Logan into coming out to his parents. That had been a disaster. His parents had gotten mad and yelled at him and then kicked him out. Logan had been so hurt by that. He didn't know what to do or think when they had kicked him out.

_Logan knocked on Jo's door. All he had with him was his backpack filled with his school things and a few outfits for the next few days. It was all he had managed to pack. He waited for Jo to answer the door. He wiped the tears from his face. The door finally opened to reveal Jo in her pajamas. _

"_Logan," she said shocked to see the brunette. _

"_I told them," Logan said. _

"_You couldn't call to tell me that?" Jo asked. _

"_No they-they kicked me out," Logan said, "all-all I managed to get wa-was my things for school and a few changes of clothes," he said holding up the stuffed backpack. _

"_Oh my god come in," Jo said pulling Logan inside. _

"_I didn't know where to go," Logan said looking down at the floor. _

"_It's good that you came here, you know you're always welcome here," Jo said as she shut the front door. "Come on we have to tell my mom," she said. Logan nodded his head. Jo pulled him down the hallway to the living room where her mother, Lynn, was watching TV. "Mom," Jo said getting her attention. _

"_Jo what's-Logan," Lynn said shocked to see the boy as well. _

"_Mom Logan's parents kicked him out," Jo said. _

"_What why?" Lynn asked confused. _

"_I'm gay," Logan said looking down at the floor. He didn't want to tell her but she deserved to know. She had to know she was, 'keeping a homo under her roof,' as his father had so kindly put it. _

"_Oh dear," Lynn said, "that is so cruel," she said walking over to Logan and pulling him into a hug. _

"_You're not disgusted?" Logan asked shocked. _

"_No dear, you're like a son to me," Lynn said, "you can stay here until we get things with you're parents figured out," Lynn said. _

"_Thank you Ms. Taylor," Logan said smiling at her. _

"_Come on you can stay in my room until we get the guest room cleared out," Jo said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him into the hallway and upstairs to her room. _

After his parents had kicked him out Lynn called them and managed to get Logan's belongings such as clothes and other things like that. Then Joanna and David moved from Sherwood to New York, at least that's what Logan had heard. Logan and Jo had arrived home to find Lynn waiting for them. She then told Logan about the move and what neighbors had said about him. He had been so hurt when they moved at first. It hurt that his parents had abandoned him without a second thought. He had hoped they would come around, but they never had. He didn't care so much anymore, because they obviously didn't care about him anymore.

Logan still thought about them from time to time. He thought about his mother more than his father. He thought about all the things he had done with his mother. They had baked together, and talked and just had fun together. Logan's favorite memory of Joanna was of when he was ten and David was out of town for the weekend on a business trip. Logan and Joanna had spent the whole weekend together watching movies and just overall having fun together. Logan sometimes wish he had never come out to them, but the past is the past and he must move on with his life. They don't care about him anymore so he shouldn't care about them.

Logan sighed and looked around the room that had become his over the last few years. He had one more year here and then he was off to college. He was thankful for everything Lynn had done for him over the years. He was just glad he had a place to stay. Ever since Logan moved in with Jo things got better and Logan came out publicly sort of. He was outed at school by bisexual kid who asked him out. Logan then went through being bullied for being gay until he made to very important friends just before high school.

_Logan and Jo were sitting together at their usual table in their favorite diner minding their own business. They were used to people ignore them. It was the end of the summer and school was about to start up again. Jo and Logan were going to be in high school now. _

"_Look guys it's Faggy Mitchell and his fag hag," a voice said from behind Logan. Logan sighed and turned and saw his biggest tormentor Ozzy Clark with his buffoon friends. _

"_Screw off," Jo said. _

"_Look he can't even defend himself he has his fag hag do it," Ozzy sneered. _

"_Just leave me alone," Logan said. _

"_And if I don't," Ozzy asked. _

"_Clark leave them alone," a voice said. Ozzy turned around. Logan looked past Ozzy and saw two kids about his age standing a few feet away. One was tall and had brunette hair and hazel eyes. He was very pretty. Next to him stood a short Latino wearing a black hockey helmet. He had dark brown eyes and looked annoyed. _

"_Diamond, Garcia" Ozzy said, "haven't seen you two around much, I thought you were gone" he said. _

"_We just moved back," the brunette said. _

"_Still causing trouble I see," the Latino said. _

"_We were just going to show this fag what happens when he comes out in public," Ozzy said. _

"_He's not doing anything to you so leave him alone," the tall brunette said walking over to Ozzy. He towered over Ozzy by a few inches. _

"_You're defending a fag?" Ozzy asked. _

"_Birds of a feather flock together," the brunette said. _

"_Ah, so you're one of them," Ozzy said looking at the brunette with a knowing look. _

"_Yeah and there's something you should know," the brunette said. _

"_And what's that," Ozzy said. The brunette smirked and took a step closer to Ozzy. _

"_Every gay man's dream is to turn all straight guys gay," the brunette said. Ozzy took a step back from the brunette. "You better go before I get my faggy germs all over you and make you gay," he said. Ozzy turned and left with his friends. Logan sat there looking at the brunette. _

"_James that was great," the Latino said laughing. The brunette turned to Logan. _

"_I'm James Diamond by the way," James said, "this is my step brother Carlos," he said. _

"_I'm Logan and this is my best friend Jo," Logan said, "thanks for that," he said. _

"_How do you guys know Ozzy?" Jo asked. _

"_We used to live here until about three years ago when we moved away," Carlos said. _

"_You two were the ones that rigged up the oatmeal in the gym to cover the principal during that assembly," Jo said suddenly. _

"_Yep and that is the reason we moved," Carlos said, "it was hilarious but our parents didn't think so," he said. _

"_You know James what you did to Ozzy only fueled the reasons why he hates gays," Logan said. _

"_With people like that you have to play off their fears. They are never going to change. That was something I learned a long time ago and only helped me when I came out," James said shrugging. _

"_So you're gay then?" Jo asked. _

"_Bisexual," James clarified, "look Logan Ozzy shouldn't bother you as long as we're friends," he said. _

"_Sure," Logan said, "you seem like you could take him," he said looking up at James. _

"_You guys wanna join us?" Jo asked. _

"_Sure," Carlos said looking at James who nodded his head. The two sat down and chatted with Logan and Jo. _

"Logan."

Logan looked up and saw Jo standing in his bedroom doorway. He smiled at her. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Dinner's ready," Jo said.

"I'll be down in a minute," Logan said, "I just want to make sure I have everything ready for tomorrow," he said. Jo nodded and left the room. Logan looked around and made sure he had everything he would need for tomorrow. It was going to be the first day of his senior year. He was excited for this.

Over the years people had started to just leave him alone. Ozzy had moved away two years ago. Logan got bullied less and less and James and Carlos were great and beat anyone up who tried to mess with Logan and Jo. Logan had also joined James and Carlos in hockey and he was kind of popular but not so much because he remained friends with Jo. Logan didn't care what other people thought. He was who he was and he was glad for that.

Logan set his bag aside with all his things and made his way down to the kitchen where Jo and Lynn were sitting already.

"Hey," Jo said.

"Hey," Logan said as he sat down at the place that was already set for him.

"You two excited for you big day tomorrow?" Lynn asked them.

"It's only our senior year," Jo said.

"But it's our _senior_ year Jo," Logan said. Jo laughed and shook his head. "I'm excited," he said.

"Ok, ok I'm excited too," Jo said smiling.

"I know what you mean, I was excited for my senior year as well," Lynn said smiling.

"Even if it didn't turn out like you planned?" Jo asked.

"Yes, because I got the best gift in the world," Lynn said looking at Jo with a smile on her face. Jo smiled as well and Logan felt a small prang in his chest. He loved these two to death but they reminded him of how he used to be with his mother. They reminded him of how much he missed having a normal family sometimes.

**So there is was the first chapter. I really hoped you liked it. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Chapter 2: Dibs

**Ok I'd like to thank, **_Senlere, BreakFree, Katerina The Von, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, CaskettFanGrl, rawbbles, and CrazyKAMESFan13_ **for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 2: Dibs**

Logan and Jo walked into the cafeteria together. It was the first day of their senior year of school and they were checking out all the new kids and younger students as they talked. They liked to scope out the new meat and see if there were any new guys worth looking at. It was lunch time now.

"So how's your day been so far my darling?" Logan asked Jo playfully. Jo laughed at that. They had had all their morning classes together so they had been together all morning. Logan knew exactly how her morning had gone, but Jo played along.

"Great," Jo said laughing, "I've seen a few new guys that are kind of cute," she said shrugging. It was their tradition to scope out the new guys together.

"Me too," Logan said laughing as well. "Mostly eye candy though since none of them seem gay or even the slightest bi curious," he said.

"Isn't that how it always goes," Jo asked.

"Ah yes, the life of a gay teenage boy," Logan sighed, "not many guys are out yet. At this rate I won't meet anyone until I am much older," he said.

"Oh quit being dramatic," Jo said shoving Logan lightly.

"It's true," Logan said, "at this rate I won't really date until I am in college," he said.

"Stop," Jo said.

"Ok, moving on," Logan said.

"Senior year is going to be our year," Jo said excitedly she walked ahead of him.

"You said junior year was going to be our year," Logan pointed out as they got in line to get their lunches, "and sophomore year too," he added. Jo was always trying to make their high school careers great, but nothing great ever really happened for them. It wasn't for lack of trying either.

"I know that, but this time I mean it," Jo said laughing.

"You sound so sure," Logan said.

"I am," Jo said laughing.

"What if this year turns out to be a bust like always," Logan asked as they reached the food. They grabbed trays and started to grab food.

"It won't be," Jo said shaking her head, "I won't let it be," she added with determination in her voice.

"So you're going to make this year our year?" Logan asked.

"No, _we_ are going to make this year our year," Jo said pointing in between them. Logan laughed and shook his head as they paid for their lunches. They started walking towards their usual table where their friends Carlos and James were already sitting with someone new. He was blonde and seemed to be about the same height as James. He was talking with James and Carlos about something.

"Who is that?" Logan asked pointing to the blonde. Jo looked and spotted him as well. Her jaw nearly dropped.

"I have no idea, but he is hot," Jo said.

"Dibs," Logan and Jo said together. They looked at one another before they both laughed. Then things turned serious.

"I called it first," Logan said.

"I did," Jo said.

"No I did," Logan said pointing to his chest.

"I saw him first," Logan tried.

"He's not gay Logan," Jo said looking at blonde sitting at the table. He was deep in conversation with James and Carlos.

"He so is," Logan said looking over at the blonde.

"Is not," Jo said.

"Is."

"Is not."

"Is."

"Is not."

"Want to find out?" Logan asked.

"We'll discuss this later," Jo said. Logan nodded his head and he and Jo walked over to the table. They caught James' attention first and then Carlos and the new kid's attention.

"Hey Logan, Jo," James said smiling up at them. "This is my cousin Kendall, he just moved up here," he said. Kendall looked up at the two and smiled at them.

"Hi I'm Logan," Logan said holding his hand out to the blonde. Kendall smiled and took his hand.

"Kendall," he said.

"I'm Jo," Jo said smiling flirtatiously. Logan rolled his eyes and sat down across from Kendall. Jo sat down next to Logan.

"So Kendall where are you from?" Logan asked getting the blonde male's attention.

"I just moved here from Wichita," Kendall said.

"If your James' cousin how come we never met," Jo asked, "I mean we've known James and Carlos for years now," she added.

"Personal family reasons," Kendall said.

"Got it," Jo said nodding her head.

"So you're going to school here now?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, me and my younger sister," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Speaking of Katie where is she?" James asked looking around the cafeteria.

"She is not here today since she is still in the process of unpacking," Kendall said, "she will start tomorrow," he said.

"So, how are you liking Sherwood so far?" Logan asked.

"It's ok," Kendall said, "mind you I've only been here a few days and I haven't really been around here much yet," he said.

"I can show you around if you like," Logan offered. He saw the glare that Jo was giving him, but ignored it. He just wanted to spend time with the blonde and find out if he was gay or not.

"That would be great since James claims to be too busy to show me around," Kendall said.

"I already made plans, I can't just back out because my cousin shows up," James said.

"James is so self centered, I would be happy to show you around tonight," Logan offered.

"Thanks that would be great," Kendall said.

"Logan it's the first day of school," Jo said suddenly.

"Oh shit that's right," Logan said.

"My point exactly," James said grinning.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"Every year on the first day of school we all go over to Jo and Logan's for a party and we usually end up staying the night," Carlos said.

"It's kind of a tradition," James said.

"You should totally come," Jo said.

"Yeah," Carlos said nodding his head in agreement.

"Sure," Kendall said, "I mean I've got nothing better to do," he said.

"Great," Jo said smiling at the blonde.

"I'll need your address," Kendall said.

"Oh right," Jo said. She picked up her bag and pulled out a notebook and a pen. She wrote her address down and handed it to Kendall. Kendall thanked her.

"Oh Ken, we should get going our next class is on the other side of the school," James said tapping Kendall's shoulder. The two said goodbye to the other three and left the table.

"You two are ridiculous," Carlos said shaking his head as he watched Logan and Jo watch Kendall walk away.

"What?" Jo asked turning back to look at Carlos.

"Could you two be anymore obvious," Carlos asked still shaking his head and laughing at the two, "you were both flirting with Kendall," he added.

"That obvious," Logan asked turning to look at his friend. He hadn't meant to be obvious about it, but there was just something about the blonde.

"To me and maybe James," Carlos said laughing.

"You were talking to him is he straight or gay," Jo asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure," Carlos said.

"How can you not be sure," Logan asked, "you have a gay best friend and a bisexual step brother and he's kind of your cousin," he said.

"I had like two conversations with the guy," Carlos said defensively. "I only met him until yesterday. His dad didn't want his mom making contact with anyone from her family. They recently got a divorce and he moved up here with his mother and sister," he said.

"So, what did you talk about," Jo asked.

"Hockey," Carlos said.

"He's straight," Jo said.

"I'm into hockey and on the team," Logan said, "and I am as gay as they come," he added.

"You're friends with James and Carlos you kind of have to be into hockey to be friends with them," Jo said.

"That is so not true," Logan said, "you hate hockey," he pointed out.

"But we're besties for life and they have to deal with that," Jo said laughing.

"True," Logan said laughing as well. It was true nothing was going to ruin their friendship.

"What else did you guys talk about," Jo asked.

"Music," Carlos said thinking back to the conversation he had had with James and Kendall.

"Straight," Jo said.

"What kind of music," Logan asked.

"I don't know," Carlos said, "he and James started talking about fashion," he said.

"Gay," Logan declared.

"He is so not gay," Jo said.

"He is my gaydar is spot on," Logan said.

"Wayne Wayne, Guitar Dude, and Steve," Jo said.

"Ok that was when I first came out and started looking at guys," Logan said pointing a finger at Jo. Logan had thought that those guys were gay, but had been dead wrong. He wasn't proud of it, but back then his gaydar had not been spot on. "I was spot on about Dak and Jett though," he said.

"I'll give you that one," Jo said nodding her head. She remembered about Dak and Jett. Logan had called them both as gay and into one another and a few days later the two came out as dating. Logan gloated and shoved it in Jo's face since she thought they were both straight.

"Are you two really fighting over a guy you just met?" Carlos asked interrupting the two. "Aren't you two above that?" he asked looking from one to the other.

"He's hot and I called dibs," Logan said.

"No I called dibs," Jo said.

"We both did but I was first," Logan said.

"I was first, Mitchell."

"Sorry Taylor but I had you beat."

"You did not."

"I so did."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Ok girls retract the claws," Carlos said cutting them off. The bell rang for the end of lunch. The three got up and went their separate ways.

_**-That Boy is Mine-**_

Logan and Jo made their way home with Carlos behind them. James was going over to Kendall's for a bit to see Katie and his aunt and they would both be over later. Carlos wasn't blood related to them so he decided to go over and see them another time. He wanted to talk to Logan and Jo. The thee of them arrived at Jo's house several minutes later. Logan and Jo tossed their backpacks aside once they got inside. Carlos set his bag down and the three made their way to the living room.

"I am telling for the last time Logan he is straight," Jo said as she walked down the hall.

"He is not," Logan said shaking his head.

"He is," Jo said.

"Then why did he agree to have me show him around, I was obviously flirting," Logan said looking at Jo.

"He didn't catch the flirting, maybe he thought you were trying to be nice since he is James' cousin and you're James' friend," Jo said. Logan pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He is not straight," Logan insisted.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Carlos asked, "I have never seen you two fight this bad over a boy who may not even be into either of you," he said.

"Shut your mouth," Logan and Jo said turning on the Latino.

"I am saying what if he doesn't like either of you," Carlos said as he sat down on the couch next to Logan and Jo.

"Don't say such a thing," Logan said looking at the Latino like he had suddenly grown three heads.

"Yeah," Jo said.

"You two are a pair," Carlos said shaking his head.

"We're best friends, we may fight over guys all the time, but we still love each other," Logan said throwing his arms around Jo. Jo nodded her head in agreement and wrapped her arms around Logan as well.

"You guys are odd," Carlos said.

"Why thank you," Jo said.

"Yes we take that as a compliment," Logan said.

"I know you guys do," Carlos said laughing.

"We need to settle this Kendall thing once and for all," Logan said.

"I agree," Jo said.

"There's one way to settle this," Carlos said looking in between the two.

"And how is that?" Logan asked arms crossed over his chest.

"You both try to seduce him and see who he goes for," Carlos said.

"I agree," Logan said, "we need some rules though," he said looking over at Jo.

"We can flirt all we want but he has to ask one us out," Jo said. Logan nodded his head. That seemed fair.

"We cannot suggest a date he has to make the first move," Logan said. Jo nodded her head.

"That sounds fair," Logan said.

"Fine," Jo said, "but he will be mine," she said sending a small glare Logan.

"He'll be mine," Jo said.

"Will you two stop arguing now?" Carlos asked. Logan and Jo looked at one another and nodded their heads.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"This is going to be interesting," Carlos said.

"Now that that's settled let's get things ready for tonight," Logan said. Jo and Carlos sighed and nodded their heads again. The three then went about getting things ready for the small party tonight. They got the movies, snacks, and sodas ready for the night.

Eventually they had everything set up and James and Kendall showed up with a girl about a year younger than Kendall.

"Jo, Logan this is my little sister Katie," Kendall said, "I hope it's ok that she tagged along?" he asked.

"It's fine we need another girl around here," Jo said smiling at her. "I'm Jo by the way," she said.

"Then that makes me Logan," Logan said smiling.

"Hi," Katie said.

"We've got snacks and movies in the living room," Jo said.

"Hope you don't mind scary movies," Logan said as he walked down the hall.

"Nope we love them," Katie said. She and Kendall followed him down the hallway to the living room. Jo and James followed them as well. Everyone settled into the living room. Kendall was sitting on the couch next to Logan and Katie was sitting on the floor next to Carlos. They were talking already since Carlos had met her the day before. Jo sat down on Kendall's other side and James picked up a movie and put it in before he sat down on the couch.

"What we watching?" Logan asked.

"We are starting tonight off with a Nightmare on Elm Street marathon," James said.

"Sweet," Logan said.

"That has got to be the best movies ever," Kendall said.

"I have to disagree with that," Jo said, "I think the Friday the Thirteenth movies are better," she said.

"Freddy is better than Jason," Logan said.

"Is not," Jo said.

"He is," Kendall said, "Jason is a mindless killer and where as Freddy has some pretty unique ways to kill," he said.

"Will you three give it a rest and let's watch the movie," James said. The three quieted down to watch the movie.

Several movies later they were watching a another Nightmare movie. Everyone was getting a bit bored at this point and were talking to someone. Carlos and Katie were talking quietly about the movie. James and Jo were talking about who was a better killer Freddy or Jason. Logan was talking to Kendall.

"So, you still want me to show you around?" Logan asked.

"That would be great," Kendall said.

"I've lived here a long time so I can show you all the hang outs and where to avoid and tell you who's crazy and what not," Logan said laughing.

"Thanks, that sounds fun," Kendall said smiling.

"Anyone want more soda?" Jo asked standing up. Everyone nodded. "Logan can you help me?" she asked.

"Sure," Logan said getting up as well and following her out of the room. They walked to the kitchen together.

"What was that?" Jo asked.

"What was what?" Logan asked confused.

"You just asked him out," Jo said.

"No I offered to show him around before we agreed on this whole deal," Logan said, "it's just a friend showing a friend around," he said.

"Fine," Jo said walking over to the refrigerator and getting some sodas. Logan was behind her and he grabbed the rest. They walked back out to the living room and everyone got a soda. Logan settled back down next to Kendall.

**So there you go. I hope you liked it. I'm not to sure about it. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Chapter 3: Crush

**Ok I'd like to thank,**_ rawbbles, __Dana2184,_ _Senlere, BreakFree, Katerina The Von, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, CaskettFanGrl, rawbbles, and CrazyKAMESFan13_ **for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 3: Crush**

Kendall was sitting in the Garcia/Diamond living room. James was sitting next to him and Carlos was out with his dad on a father son bonding thing he didn't really want to go on. Kendall had just gotten shown around town by Logan and James had caught him as Logan dropped him off. It was the disadvantage of living next door to his cousin. It was still early so James invited him over to talk and hang out.

"So how was you're date?" James asked.

"It wasn't a date," Kendall said, "at least I don't think it was," he added.

"Oh please Logan so likes you," James said.

"Does he?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah and I think Jo does too," James added.

"What's their story?" Kendall asked, "are they like related or something?" he asked.

"No, they met in kindergarten and became like best friends. Mrs. Taylor says they've been joined at the hip ever since. Then when they were fourteen I think Logan's parents kicked him out and Jo's mom took him in," James said.

"His parents kicked him out?" Kendall asked.

"For being gay," James said nodding his head. "Then they moved to New York," he added.

"That is horrible who would do such a thing to their son," Kendall asked shocked.

"Apparently the Mitchell's didn't want a gay son and moved out of shame," James said, "I've never met them but I already don't like them," he said.

"So, they both like me?" Kendall asked changing the subject.

"I think so," James said nodding his head.

"Well they both seem nice," Kendall said, "I could never pick one because I don't want to come between them though," he said.

"Kendall they've been fighting over guys for years," James said, "no one is going to tear them apart," he said laughing.

"You sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, have a little fun once in awhile," James said, "as long as you don't hurt Logan," he added before he could stop himself.

"Do I detect a crush?" Kendall asked laughing.

"No," James said looking away from Kendall.

"James do you like Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't like me that way so please don't say anything I have it under control. I mean Logan seems to like you for some reason," James said.

"Now I'm detecting some jealousy," Kendall said.

"Maybe just a little," James admitted, "but please don't tell anyone. Carlos doesn't even know I like Logan," he said.

"Ok secrets safe with me dude," Kendall said, "so you probably want me to pick Jo after this is all said and done so you can swoop in on Logan right?" he asked.

"I did not think of that," James admitted. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

-That Boy is Mine-

Logan was sitting in his bedroom alone. He was thinking about Kendall. He was so great. Sure, he had only spent a few hours with him. He had talked to Kendall a lot the other night and earlier tonight when he showed the blonde around town. It hadn't been a date, but it sure felt like it. Logan wished he could tell if Kendall was into him or not. He was a hard person to read.

Logan didn't know what it was about Kendall, but there was just something about him that made him like him so much. He hardly knew the blonde, but he felt like he did know him. He wanted to get to know him. Kendall was really likable and fit well into their group and he was into hockey. He would probably be on the team with the guys.

"What are you still doing up?" Jo asked from the doorway.

"Can't sleep, you?" Logan asked looking up at her.

"Me either," Jo said.

"What's got you up so late?" Logan asked making room on his bed for her.

"Nothing," Jo said sitting down.

"Kendall?" Logan asked. Jo blushed and nodded her head. Logan laughed and scooted closer to Jo. "That's what's keeping me up as well," he said.

"Logan, we have to promise to not let this come between our friendship," Jo said.

"Jo we fight over guys all the time and they never get in between us," Logan said smiling, "this one isn't going to ruin our friendship," he said smiling at her.

"Ok then," Jo said smiling.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Logan asked getting up from his bed and moving over to his TV. Jo nodded her head. Logan grabbed a DVD and put it in. He walked over to Jo and they laid down next to one another.

"So how was you're not a date with Kendall?" Jo asked.

"It was fun, I just showed him around and we talked," Logan said shrugging. He was calm on the outside but on the inside he was freaking out.

The two settled on Logan's bed and started to watch the movie. Logan got his mind off Kendall and he and Jo talked a bit.

-That Boy is Mine-

Logan and Jo made their way into the cafeteria. They were both talking and laughing as they got their lunches.

"I can't believe you did that," Logan said.

"He's not my type," Jo said shrugging.

"Not your type?" Logan asked quietly, "you've only been crushing on him for the last two years," he said.

"So I turned him down, it's no big deal," Jo said.

"Jo you've like the guy for two years what gives," Logan asked. He then stopped and looked at Jo. "Really?" he asked.

"Well duh," Jo said.

"Jo you're wasting your time he's gonna end up with me," Logan teased as their got their lunches.

"You wish Mitchell," Jo said.

"I know so," Logan said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Ladies, you're both pretty and you can both have me," James teased as he walked up to them. The two turned and saw James getting his lunch as well.

"Oh how well you know us Diamond," Logan teased, "you know you're the only one for me," he teased batting his eyelashes at James.

"I know, you're all mine," James said playfully. Logan laughed. He and James had gotten close over the years. They had never dated, because they agreed it would be weird, but they flirted all the time.

The three paid for their lunches and headed over to their table where Carlos, Katie, and Kendall were already sitting and talking. Logan sat down next to Kendall with Jo on his other side and James said down across from them.

"So, I was thinking that new scary movie is coming out soon," Carlos said.

"Which one?" Logan asked.

"That one with that new actor, I forget the name," Carlos said, "but we should all go see it," he said.

"I think I know what you're talking about but I can't remember the name either," James said.

"You talking about the one where the town's adults go zombie and the kids have to survive," Jo asked. James and Carlos nodded their heads.

"Deadwood?" Katie asked.

"That's the one," Carlos said pointing a finger at Katie.

"I'm in," Katie said smiling.

"I'm not sure if mom would want you seeing that," Kendall said turning to his sister with a teasing grin.

"Oh knock it off we both know I've seen worse," Katie said.

"I was kidding Katie, besides I'm not the one you have to worry about me ratting you out," Kendall said looking over at James and Carlos.

"You two better not say anything," Katie said.

"We won't," James said.

"We promise, we've been sneaking into R-rated movies since we were ten," Carlos said.

"Why does that not surprise me," Kendall said laughing.

"So we're all going to it when it comes to town then?" Logan asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Yes," the others said.

-That Boy is Mine-

Logan was moving about his room getting ready to go to the movies. Deadwood was finally in town and they were all going to see it. Logan knew it wasn't a date or anything, but he wanted to impress Kendall. He knew Jo was probably doing the same thing.

Logan dressed and gelled his hair up and smiled at his reflection. He looked great and he really hope this would get Kendall's attention. He turned and grabbed his wallet with his money and left his room.

He headed down to the living room where Lynn was watching TV.

"Where's Jo?" he asked.

"I think she's still getting ready," Lynn said. Logan nodded his head and turned and walked to the bottom of the stairs. He opened his mouth to call out to Jo when she came running down the stairs.

"I'm ready," she announced.

"It's not like you're going on a date," Logan said.

"I could say the same about you," Jo said.

"Let's just go," Logan said. The two shouted a good bye to Lynn and left. Logan pulled their car keys out of his pocket and walked over to the car they had bought together. They both got in. They rode in silence to the movie theater.

They were both thinking up way to get Kendall to notice them. It had been almost two weeks since they had made the bet and Kendall hadn't shown interest in either of them. It was frustrating to them both.

They arrived at the theater and saw the others waiting outside for them.

"About time we were about to go in without you guys so we didn't miss the movie," James said.

"Sorry, but Jo takes forever getting ready," Logan said.

"Oh be quiet you took almost as long as I did," Jo said.

"The key word there is almost, I was still faster than you," Logan said.

"Oh shut up and buy my ticket," Jo said laughing.

"Fine," Logan said laughing. The two walked up to the ticket counter with the others behind them. The group got their tickets and made their way inside. Everyone got snacks and headed into the theater. Jo and Logan sat down together and Kendall sat down next to Logan and Katie sat on his other side with James and Carlos next to her.

Logan glanced over at Jo and saw she was glaring slightly. He stuck his tongue out at her. The movie started and everyone turned their attention to the screen.

-That Boy is Mine-

An hour and a half later the six exited the theater laughing, everyone that is except Logan who was red in the face.

"Ok it's not that funny," Logan said annoyed.

"Oh but it is," Jo teased.

"You jumped so bad," Kendall said laughing.

"It was loud and I wasn't expecting it," Logan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were scared just admit it," James said laughing.

"I was not scared," Logan said.

"You so were," Jo said laughing.

"You guys are jerks," Logan said walking ahead with his head down. Jo and Kendall both ran up to Logan on each side of the brunette.

"Ah Logan we're sorry," Jo said.

"Yeah we were only teasing Logie," Kendall said. Logan looked over at Kendall shocked. No one had ever given him a nickname like that other than Jo. "What?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Logan huffed and walked ahead once more. His mind was reeling. He was trying to think about what Kendall had just done. Was it meant as a friendly gesture or something more. He didn't know what to think.

-That Boy is Mine-

Logan and Jo sat down at their usual lunch table. The others were already there talking.

"Hey Jo, hey Logan," Kendall said smiling at them both.

"Hey," Logan and Jo said together smiling as well.

"So Logan you not grumpy about us teasing you anymore?" Kendall asked.

"Nope," Logan said, "you guys are just jerks," he said waving his hand dismissively. Kendall chuckled at that and shook his head.

"Moving on," Kendall said.

"Oh Ken hockey tryouts are coming up," James said, "I can put a good word in with the coach for you," he said.

"You play hockey?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

"He's amazing it's too bad our old school didn't have a team otherwise he'd have some bragging he could do," Katie said.

"I'm not that good Katie," Kendall said blushing at his sister's praise and shaking his head.

"Yes you are," Katie said nodding her head.

"So you and Carlos are on the team?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, and Logan is too," James said.

"Yeah, but I'm nowhere near as good a player as James and Carlos are," Logan said.

"Logan if you weren't any good you wouldn't be on the team," Carlos said.

"I never said I wasn't any good," Logan countered, "I just said I wasn't as good as you and James," he said.

"Logan I still don't understand hockey that well but you seem like a great player," Jo said.

"Thanks but like you said you don't understand the sport," Logan said, "sorry," he added quickly.

"It's ok I really don't get hockey," Jo said.

"How can you not like hockey and be friends with James and Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"I'm friends with Logan," Jo said shrugging.

"Yeah, we're a package deal," Logan said smiling at Jo who nodded her head.

"You two are odd," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Thank you," Logan and Jo said together before they burst out laughing. They had even planned to do that.

"They take that as a compliment," Carlos said to Kendall.

"I kind of figured," Kendall said.

**So there you go. I hope you liked it. I'm not to sure about it. Also this could go either way it could end Kogan or KenJo. I have a poll up right now so go vote and let me know what you think. Also I am starting a collerbation story with a friend. We will get working on it soon and the idea is amazing and I can't wait for you all to read it. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
